


Transferring Claim

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Five Acts meme, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tries to not let it bother him that Castiel has laid his mark on Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transferring Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconnor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morganoconnor).



Dean groaned, skin glistening with sweat as he slowly lowered himself onto Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel grasped his hips, breathing hard as he felt himself sink deep into the familiar, tight heat of Dean’s body.

As Dean started to move, Gabriel found himself staring once again at the mark on Dean’s shoulder. It stood out sharply against Dean’s pale skin; not fading even years after it was first burned into his skin. Gabriel could feel the sliver of Castiel’s grace embedded within the mark as he brushed his fingers over it to pull Dean’s head down into a hard kiss.

Gabriel’s tried to not let it bother him that another angel laid claim to Dean. The mark was a testimony to Castiel’s strength, courage and sheer stubbornness in raising Dean from Hell. He certainly doesn’t begrudge Castiel for marking Dean when Gabriel had hidden away from his family. Nor does the deep friendship between the two make him jealous. Gabriel knows he has Dean’s heart.

Gabriel wanted to claim Dean as his. To bury a part of himself deep inside Dean and create a connection that would last well beyond Dean’s death. Gabriel wanted to show the world that Dean belonged to him now and always, but he couldn’t supersede the claim of another angel.

Dean shifted, breathing hard as he leaned forward even more, hands scrabbling for purchase against the bed and Gabriel. Gabriel tightened his grip on Dean’s hips as he felt Castiel carefully ease a finger alongside Gabriel’s cock into Dean. He met Castiel’s gaze over Dean’s shoulder, Castiel smiling gently at him.

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder as he carefully stretched Dean, the hunter shuddering and swearing between them. Gabriel gazed fondly at Dean, loving the way Dean was letting himself become lost in the sensations as the two angels made love to him.

Then Gabriel echoed Dean’s groan as he felt Castiel push inside Dean, his cock rubbing against Gabriel’s. Slowly, carefully, they found a rhythm, driving Dean out of his mind with sheer bliss as they both took him.

“Now, Gabriel.” Castiel panted, his own face flushed with need.

Gabriel reached out to fit his hand to Castiel’s mark on Dean. Castiel covered his hand with his own, their Graces reaching out to each other. Windows shook, a lamp tumbling off a table as their Graces mingled together. Dean shouted as he came, spilling hot over Gabriel’s stomach, and Gabriel could sense the spike of pain in Dean’s shoulder had been lost in his orgasm.

His climax triggered the angels, both of them coming inside Dean with their hands still joined together on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean collapsed against Gabriel’s chest, moaning softly as they carefully pulled out of him. He was already asleep by the time Gabriel shifted them so he could curl around Dean. Castiel vanished for a moment, coming back with a warm, wet cloth to clean Dean and Gabriel up.  
Gabriel could snap away the mess, but he loved the feel and smell of a sated Dean.

Castiel had dressed, his eyes dark and serious as he looked at them. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead before moving to kiss Gabriel. Gabriel returned the kiss just as lightly.

“Harm him in any way, break his heart and you will face me.” Castiel murmured in their language to Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded. “I promise to cherish him always.”

Castiel vanished in a sound of wing beats.

Gabriel gazed down at Dean, looking at the mark on Dean’s shoulder. The hand print was smaller but no less vivid than before.

Had it been any other angel Gabriel would not have been able to do this. Castiel had rescinded his claim on Dean, allowing Gabriel to mark Dean as his. A gift beyond imagining that Gabriel never expected to happen until Castiel suggested it.


End file.
